A Demon Lords Tamer!
by Blitz Rush
Summary: A connection from birth. Orphaned and left the riches of his family. Darkness enshrouded his future. He wouldn't have it any other way though. Atleast this way, it wasn't boring.


**I'm aware that the beginning of this story is abrupt. It jumps through the beginning quite quickly and tells more than shows. I'm aware of all of this - in my defence I wrote this chapter when I was still quite new to fanfiction. Future chapters should show how I've improved...if I have that is.**

**A Demon Lord's Tamer!**

**Chapter 1 - Begin**

* * *

13 year old Naruto Namikaze sighed as he walked down one of the deserted streets of Shibuya, it was late at night, so late in fact that he had to be at school in another six hours, seeing as it was 3am.

"I'm... so bored." He deadpanned to himself. His head was covered in spiky wild blonde locks of hair and had a pair of deep sapphire blue eyes, the most peculiar thing about him though was the six whisker-like scars on his face, three on each cheek. He was wearing a pair of deep black designer jeans to cover his legs and on his torso he was wearing a casual white short-sleeved dress shirt, the top two buttons undone showing off the top of his lean physique, gained from years of sports and topped off with a black tie around his neck, which was currently mostly untied and hung loosely, his attire was completed by a pair of white designer high-tops.

Life had been boring to Naruto for a while now, he came from a rich noble family, more than one to be exact. His grandfather Jiraiya came from the small noble family of Namikaze, and shot the family into the highlights of society with his prowess as a world renowned author and his very famous smut story line - Icha Icha - and then went on to marry his Grandmother Tsunade who came from the very old and rich family of Senju. Not to long later his father was born, Minato Namikaze who went on to be an olympic athlete and scholar before settling down with his mother Kushina, who as luck would have it was the heiress of the old noble family of Uzumaki; who were famous for their looks and very graceful aging. The Uzumaki weren't rich, but most worked very hard to get passed the assumptions that they slept their way to the top, so they were well off. Suffice to say with all three of those family money's being his, he had a shit load of money, so much so that he wouldn't ever need to work a day in his life if he didn't want to.

The money was his now, after all who else could it have gone to with all four of his small family dead? They'd been murdered by an opportunist from the noble family of Uchiha, thinking that thanks to their close ties with the Senju all the family riches would go to them. Suffice to say it went to opposite way and a good half of the Uchiha clan was arrested. Their fall from grace didn't stop there though as Naruto, in his anger hired the best lawyers around and sued the traitorous family for all they were worth and left them dirt poor.

Last he'd heard of them, the family heir Itachi had dropped his last name and become a government agent, and the last two members of the main family were dead, the youngest son Sasuke, going insane thinking the Uchiha were entitled to doing whatever they wanted, killed his mother when she tried to stop him and was then killed himself when the young psycho went on a rampage and attempted to kill children at the local playground with a butcher's knife.

He didn't even get one kill besides his mother on record as another pre-teen had caught him in the act and clocked him over the heard with a metal pole in an attempt to stop him, cracking his skull and causing the youngest Uchiha male to brain haemorrhage.

Suffice to say it didn't end well, and Naruto went a step further. The young blonde didn't trust his distant relatives as many of them were extremely greedy and out to get his families money for their own, so he utilized his extremely expensive lawyer's once again and filed for emancipation.

Thankfully due to the status of his family and some well placed bribes, he was declared an emancipated minor at 11 years of age.

He'd spent the next 2 years in his small home village of Shibuya, going through the motions of life.

And he was very bored.

The most fun he'd had in the past few months was when he learned of the Digimon card game. Seeing as he was rich almost beyond belief he had bought the best 'deck' of cards he could find and learned how to play the game.

It kept him amused... for about two weeks before he was back to being bored.

So he'd taken to just wandering around at all times of the day and night around the small village, just contemplating life, enjoying the peacefully scenery and hoping something would come along to make his life exciting and worthwhile.

Naruto looked to the sky and gave a deep sigh, "Damnit... if there really is some higher being out there, can't you do something to make my boring life more exciting?" He asked, staring deeply at the moon.

He stared at it for a few more moments before giving up and heaving a disappointed sigh, "Guess not." He mumbled as he turned and began to walk away.

He took two steps before it happened.

Suddenly, the deserted street he was in was shrouded in a deep fog within seconds.

Panic flooded Naruto's veins as he turned from side to side wildly, looking for what was causing the mist, "The hell is going on?" He demanded.

Hearing a whirling noise behind him, like rushing wind, Naruto turned sharply an stared into the mist, squinting his eyes in concentration when he noticed a small figure that was barely, at most, two feet tall.

Naruto tensed as adrenaline flooded his veins taking over his earlier panic, fight or flight instincts kicking in as he fell into a loose stance.

He almost face-faulted though when the mist cleared away slightly to show the figure, "So your my Tamer, eh?" It asked in a distinct male voice, "Well, 'least you look competent."

That's when Naruto noticed the device in it's hand, a hand that it held out towards him, the device was mostly white with a pitch black ring around the screen and a black belt cord hanging from the tip.

He may not have been big into the game and only watched the show a few times, but even he knew what it was, "...Digivice..." Naruto breathed out in shock.

The thing in front of him, which he now knew to be a Digimon of some kind nodded it's head with a grin, "Yeah, it's all yours partner." It told him.

Naruto couldn't help the grin that overcame his face as he reached for the Digivice; finally something to make his boring life more exciting!

* * *

_4 Months later_

Laying across a large tree branch, Naruto snoozed away peacefully, his attire mostly the same apart from the newest additions of a silver belt that held both his black ringed Digivice and the small container that was filled to the brim with all of the best modify cards he could get his hands on, and the pair of orange-tinted rayleigh sunglasses that sat upon his head.

He snoozed away, blissfully unaware of the red gloved hand descending on his head, right until it smashed straight into his forehead.

Naruto awoke with a loud yelp, rubbing the spot he was hit, growling as he turned his head to the perpetrator who was standing on the branch right beside him; it was a small child-like sized being, barely two feet tall, it's body purple and face white with mischievous green eyes and a purple foot long, arrow pointed tail, all in all the small being looked like an imp.

"The hell was that for Impmon?" Naruto growled as he rubbed at the new lump on his head.

The now named Impmon crossed his arms and gave him a grin, "Whatta-ya think that was for?" The small Digimon asked as he tilted his head to a direction in the far right.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto turned his head to look in the direction and grinned at what he saw, a large area beginning to cover in a deep fog.

"Finally! It's been almost a month since the last Digimon came through to this side." Naruto proclaimed happily as he jumped down from the tree branch, landing on the grass below deftly, Impmon following straight behind him and landing on his shoulder.

As Naruto took off running towards the area, he looked up at Impmon on riding on his shoulder, "Do you have any idea why less and less Digimon are coming through this village?" He asked, a serious look on his face.

Impmon seemed thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "I've been sensing quite a lot of Digimon coming through actually, just almost all of them are coming through quite a distance away, in another town I guess, but I can tell it isn't very far from here." The small Imp Digimon answered.

Naruto frowned in thought as he sprinted down an empty street, "Shinjuku is the biggest town near here, I'd guess that's where they're all going." He said after a moment, before continuing, "I'll check the news for Shinjuku, and if it's true I'll contact my account advisor and have him set up all the preparations needed."

Impmon nodded, just as Naruto ran into the entrance of the fog, slipping his orange tinted sunglasses over his eyes as he did in a well practiced motion so he could see better in the fog, "Right, we'll talk about it more later, for now get your game face on." He told his tamer.

Naruto nodded, just as they skidded into the clearing in the middle of the fog and caught sight of their opponent, a large green dinosaur with black tusks coming from it's shoulders.

Naruto grabbed his Digivice from his belt and held it up at the Digimon as he used the scan function, "Tuskmon, a Champion level Virus type Digimon; his attacks are Slamming Tusk and Horn Buster." Naruto read from the holographic screen above his Digivice.

Impmon grinned as he launched himself from his tamers shoulder and somersaulted down in front of Tuskmon, "Ready to get your ass kicked ya overgrown lizard?" He taunted.

The large green dinosaur Digimon growled in anger, "Don't test me you little weakling." It growled out in a deep menacing voice as it took a few lumbering steps towards Impmon, it's large tusks glowing a deep orange all the while.

Suddenly, Tuskmon lurched forward aiming it's large tusks towards Impmon, firing a large concentrated beam of orange energy, "Horn Buster!" It cried as it launched the attack.

Naruto grinned, as he swiped a card through his Digivice, "Digi-modify! Hyper-speed: Activate!"

In a blur of speed, Impmon sped away from Tuskmon, appearing at the large green dinosaurs side, "How about I send you back to the ice age? Summon Ice!" Impmon declared as he thrust his hands forward, conjuring several large ice spears that sped through the air, crashing into the larger digimon before it could react.

Tuskmon gave a howl of pain as it skidded along the pavement, but shook off the damage easily enough as it clambered back up on it's two large feet and charged Impmon, intending to impale the smaller Digimon with it's massive tusks.

Naruto arched an eyebrow, "That's some tough hide he has there." He commented as he pulled two more cards from his deck holder and swiped them one after the other, in quick succession, "Digi-modify! Virus Killer: Activate! Power: Activate!"

Impmon suddenly glowed a deep purple as the cards took effect, and when Tuskmon was just within range, sped away in a blur again thanks to the speed boost still being active, just as Tuskmon impaled its tusks into Impmon's previous position, "Slamming Tusk!" It declared before growling as it noticed it missed, grunting as it went to pull back when it noticed it' tusks were stuck in the crater it made in the concrete and began to frantically pull, leaving it's back unprotected.

"It's open Impmon, finish it!" Naruto declared as he swiped one final card through the Digivice, "Angemon's Hand of Fate: Activate!"

Impmon, who had used the opening Tuskmon had left him, launched himsel into the air above the Dinosaur Digimon, focusing his power as his fist glowed with a golden fire, "Hand of Fate, hyaah!" He called as he punched down towards the immobile virus type.

From his fist launched a torrent of golden energy like flames, powered up by both the Virus Killer card and the Power card.

Tuskmon managed to pull himself free and turned around, just in time to see the golden energy-like flames a mere feet from it's face, "Nooooooo!" It screamed in fear as the flames hit it, and ploughed straight through.

In a matter of moments, just as Impmon landed on the ground, Tuskmon burst into hundreds of tiny flakes of data, which then all rushed towards Impmon who closed his eyes and accepted the data into himself, absorbing it and powering himself up.

"Oh yea, that's the stuff." Impmon moaned, the fog clearing up around him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he approached his Digimon, slipping his sunglasses back up on top of his head, and returning his Digivice and cards back to their rightful place, "Should I give you some time in private?" He asked.

Impmon stayed silent for a moment as he finished absorbing he data of Tuskmon, before opening his eyes and glaring, "Hey! I'd appreciate it if you didn't mock me when I'm claiming my spoils you smart-ass!" He shouted angrily.

Naruto waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah yeah, now come on, I want to go check my computer for all the rumours floating about Shinjuku to see if we're right about Digimon appearing there." He said as he turned around and began walking away.

Impmon nodded his head in agreement as he caught up with Naruto and jumped onto his shoulder, "Right partner, hopefully we can find some really strong Digimon to fight." Impmon commented gleefully.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto sat at his computer desk, looking through every rumour he could find on Shinjuku while Impmon lazed away on his large bed to the side of him.

Naruto clicked on the next link on the screen and enlarged it, "Hmm, what's this? Sightings of a massive red beetle, easily taller than 10 feet." Naruto hmm'd in thought, before snapping his fingers in realization, "That's gotta be a Kuwagamon, a Champion level Insect Digimon if I remember right." He muttered to himself.

"Still..." He continued after a moment, "I need a few more sightings just to make sure, so far that's confirmed that there have been sightings of a Monochromon, a Snimon, a Renamon, an Ogremon, a Gorillamon and now a Kuwagamon."

Naruto paused in his searching as something clicked in his mind, "Most of these have all been Champion level Digimon and if not, very strong Rookies, and that's just in the last three weeks, what the hell is going on in Shinjuku and why are all these powerful Digimon appearing there?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto sighed and leaned his head against his crossed arms on the desk and rested his eyes as his thoughts raged, trying to find the patterns and find out why all the Digimon seemed to be heading to Shinjuku.

After another fruitful few minutes of furious thinking and coming up with no definite answers, other than there is someone or something in Shinjuku that the Digimon wanted, Naruto sat back up and pulled his top of the line cell-phone from his jeans pocket and hit the speed-dial.

After a few moments of ringing, someone on the other end picked up, "Hello, Mr. Osaji this is Naruto Namikaze, I want you to find the best apartment for sale in Shinjuku and...

* * *

_2 Weeks later_

Naruto sighed as he sat down on the couch in his new apartment, it hadn't taken his advisor long to procure a large three bedroom apartment, furnished with the best furniture money could buy.

The last two weeks had been mainly him setting up the transfer from his old school, to his new one, granted it wasn't a private school like his old one, because there was only one private school in Shinjuku and it was an all female school, but he didn't really care.

He probably did have enough money to get into such a school if he wanted to. With a lawyer as well trained as his was, the man could likely find a loophole somewhere. The idea amused Naruto to no end, but it seemed like an excessive waste of money for his own amusement, even if he would get to spend all day ogling pretty girls.

He'd spent the last day walking around town with Impmon on his shoulder, exploring and familiarizing himself with the area.

Leaning back, Naruto closed his eyes and began to relax, Impmon laying across the top of the couch already relaxing behind him.

He was just about to sigh in satisfaction when he felt Impmon snap up into a sitting position, alert.

Turning he raised an eyebrow at Impmon, only to see his Digimon partner staring out the window behind the couch, at a large building in the middle of town, the top of it covered in a massive dome of ice and a thin beam of blue light exiting from the top and flowing up into the sky.

"Digimon?" Naruto asked curiously.

Impmon nodded, "Yeah, and it's a strong one." He answered, not even bothering to turn and face Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he slipped his orange-tinted sunglasses down over his eyes and stood up, offering his shoulder to his partner, "Awesome, haven't even settled in yet and we already have a strong Digimon to fight, let's go." The blonde ordered.

Impmon nodded, jumping onto Naruto's shoulder as the tamer made his way to the door, "Let's party."

* * *

"Why do you care for this pathetic creature?" Ice-Devimon asked Rika as he pointed to the downed form of Renamon.

Rika looked back at the evil Digimon defiantly, "She's my friend." She whispered, "I care about Renamon because she's my frie-"

Rika was cut off mid-sentence by the arrival of a new player.

"Well well... Finally, a strong opponent." A youthful voice washed over the interior of the ice dome.

All seven of the occupants in the icey room turned to the source - Guilmon and Terrior having just been busted out of their ice prison by Henry, and Renamon weakly turning her head.

They were greeted to the sight of a blonde casually leaning against the busted entrance with his arms crossed casually and a pleased smirk on his face, an Impmon standing on his shoulder.

"Who are you!?" Ice-Devimon demanded.

The blonde smirked as he stood up from leaning on the entrance, casually unclipping his black ringed Digivice from his silver belt, something that caught the eye of the other three humans in the area.

"A Digivice?" Takato asked dumbly.

"Then that must mean..." Started Henry Wong.

Rika finished it off, "Another Tamer!"

"The names Naruto Namikaze, now why don't you kiddies and your pet Digimon stand back and let the pro's handle this." Naruto stated as he reached behind and grabbed a card from his deck holder.

Takato blinked, "Wow, he sounds a lot like Rika."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "He sure sounds confident, despite the fact that he's intending to fight a Fallen Angel type, the question is, does he really know he can win? Or is it just bravado?" Henry asked.

Rika didn't bother responding, despite the danger she was in she couldn't help but bristle in anger at the comment, making it out as if she was some no talent hack like the idiots around her.

Just as Impmon jumped down from his perch on Naruto's shoulder, the blonde began speaking, "I suppose we'll take this guy seriously Impmon." He commented as he crossed his arms, his Digivice beginning to glow in one hand.

The Tamers and their Digimon were confused about the comment, but Ice-Devimon seemed to catch on to the riddle, meaning as his red eyes widened. "No! You can't mean th-"

But like Rika, Ice-Devimon was cut off as Naruto swiped the card through his black ringed Digivice, "Digi-modify, Digivolution: Activate!" He called out.

Impmon gave an arrogant smirk as he felt a rush of power and a dark purple orb of data surrounded him before it grew until it was at-least twice the size of Naruto. It swirled for a few seconds before it shattered like glass to reveal an extremely tall devil-like being with a dark orange bat design over his leather encased chest, horns coming from the side of his hand, long clawed arms with four dark leather coloured and one red coloured claw each, topped off with huge demon like wings sprouted from his back. "Impmon Digivolve to… Devimon." The newly Digivolved Devimon announced traditionally, his voice deeper and almost sinister sounding.

The Tamers were in shock, not one of the three of them had been able to make their Digimon Digivolve except out of times of extreme duress.

"No way... after everything I've been through and failed to make Renamon Digivolve, this guy just shows up and makes his Digimon Digivolve straight to the Champion level, as if it were nothing." Rika breathed in shock, Henry and Takato nodding dumbly from her side as the three Tamers took their places beside their own Digimon.

Naruto looked over at them with a raised eyebrow as Devimon flapped his wings and flew into the air opposite his ice counterpart, "Don't look so shocked, it's not as if making your Digimon Digivolve to the Champion level is some big achievement, it's something that's expected from any halfway decent Tamer." He told them before turning his attention back on the fight.

He didn't notice the other three Tamers flinch at his words, nor the figurative rain cloud that appeared over Takato's head.

Naruto lifted his Digivice and scanned his opponent, "IceDevimon huh? Champion level Fallen Angel Digimon, a Virus type. His attacks are Frozen Claw and Tundra Freeze." Naruto read from the Digivice before scoffing, "Seems like a cheap knock-off of Devimon." He commented.

Ice-Devimon roared in fury, "How dare you insult my power! I am the greatest Digimon there ever will be!" He shouted at the top off his lungs.

Devimon laughed mockingly, "_You_, the greatest? I give you a minute tops before you're data." He sneered.

Ice-Devimon quivered in rage before flying full tilt towards Devimon, screaming in incoherent rage all the way.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sloppy _and_ slow. So pathetic." He said as he pulled a few cards from his deck holder.

"Frozen Claw!" Ice-Devimon screamed as he launched his large clawed hand towards Devimon.

Naruto smirked at the same time, swiping two cards in quick succession, "Digi-modify! Holy Barrier: Activate! Hyper-Speed: Activate!" He called out.

A white energy barrier appeared around Devimon, deflecting the claw of his ice counterpart, before fading away as he disappeared in a blur of speed, appearing behind his foe.

Ice-Devimon whirled around in shock, only to catch a backhanded strike from Devimon sending him crashing to the icy floor below.

Growling Icedevimon shot his clawed hand forward and launched his next attack, "Tundra Freeze!" He screamed angrily, launching a beam of frozen wind towards Devimon, who responded in kind.

Devimon cocked his own hand backwards, "Death Hand!" He called as he fired a beam of black energy from his own clawed hand.

The two beams clashed in the middle, ice and black energy clashing before the black energy slowly began to push forward.

Naruto's smirk turned almost feral, if anyone had been paying close attention to him they'd have seen the pupil of his eyes turn slitted, "Time to end this! Digi-modify! Virus Killer: Activate! Power: Activate!" He called out as he swiped another two cards in quick succession.

Devimon laughed sinisterly as he glowed a deep menacing purple when the Modify cards took effect, his beam of energy doubling in size and ploughing straight through Ice-Devimon's torrent of icy wind.

Ice-Devimon screamed in fear, "No no! This can't be happening!" He roared in defiance as the black beam met him head on and washed over him, powered up by the Power Modify card and the Virus Killer, IceDevimon stood no chance and promptly burst into hundreds of tiny parts of data.

Devimon gave a deep laugh as he absorbed the data into himself, feeling the power of his opponent add onto his own, before he descended to the floor and glowed a pitch black and began to shrink as a beam of energy fired straight into the black ringed Digivice Naruto was holding towards him, and within a few moments reverted back to his Rookie form of Impmon.

With Ice-Devimon defeated, the large dome of Ice surrounding them bled out of existence, returning the building to normal.

Naruto slipped his Digivice and cards back into their rightful places on his belt as Impmon jumped back up onto his shoulder, before turning to look at the Tamers who were all looking at him in shock.

Naruto shook his head at them, "Honestly, three Tamers couldn't even take on one Champion level Digimon? He may have been a Fallen Angel, but still!" Naruto commented, shaking his head in disappointment, "Well I guess it's a good thing I moved here then, who knows how much danger this town would be in without at least _one_ competent Tamer in it." He continued before turning and walking away.

Rika growled audibly, "Who the hell do you think you are kid?" she demanded.

Naruto didn't even bother turning to her as he answered, "A competent Tamer." He replied bluntly as he disappeared out of the entrance, Impmon's mocking laughter the only thing they could hear for the next few moments as Naruto disappeared.

Rika clenched her fists, as both the other tamers walked towards her concernedly, "Rika are you okay?" Henry asked soothingly.

"Hate em." Rika muttered as she glared at the floor of the roof.

Takato laughed sheepishly, completely forgetting the ribbing Naruto had given them, "Well he's gone now."

"Not him!" She growled back, "I hate Digimon, all of them!" She screamed angrily.

Every other occupant of the roof, human and Digimon alike sans Renamon flinched back at the venom in her voice.

"Huh?" Takato replied eloquently.

Rika didn't bother further explaining as she turned and began walking away, completely ignoring the injured Renamon.

"Wait a minute, Rika where are you going?" Takato called out behind her.

Rika ignored him and continued to walk away. Seeing this, Renamon turned and limped to the edge of the roof before disappearing, leaving two very confused Tamers behind.

* * *

Naruto sighed contently as he collapsed onto his large bed, covered with soft silk covers.

"All in all, I'm happy with how today turned out, only here a day and we've already defeated and loaded the data of a Champion level." Naruto commented as he closed his eyes and kicked off his high-tops, not even bothering to get under the covers or change his clothes as he began to drift off to sleep.

Impmon, who was laying on the other side of him gave a grunt of understanding as he followed his Tamer into the grip of morpheus.

"At this rate, it won't be long before you have enough power to advance to the Ultimate level." Were Naruto's last words as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Naruto isn't really a likeable guy in the beginning. Most of his original character is still there, just buried under the surface of arrogance that came with being an extremely rich orphan who excels far past his fears. Not because he's a genius or anything, it has something to do with his connection to Impmon. I'll be slowly revealing how bit by bit as the story goes on.**

**The next chapters will definitely not jump around timeskip wise like this one though.**


End file.
